Rainbow Mischief
by Kindkat
Summary: The twins and Fred's girlfriend seem to have fun together all the time. But the short tempered girl has a love for revenge just as much as her love for Fred. Just a cute short oneshot! :)


"No no, Katerina don't touch-" Fred warned just as the short black haired girl took hold of an exploding wand. She looked up at him questioningly just seconds before the wand exploded in her hand, covering her in pink sugar powder. Fred smirked at the sight of his girlfriend standing in the middle of their store, covered in her least favorite color.

"Ugh! You've got to be bloody joking!" She exclaimed as she wiped the sugar off of her fair face. She sighed in annoyance as she noticed the pink substance covered her hair as well. Fred tried to repress a laugh, knowing it'd just infuriate the short tempered girl, but his brother who had just walked in did not.

"Dear god, Kat. Don't you look stunning," George laughed openly at his best friend. She scowled and picked up the closest thing to her, which happened to be another wand.

"Stop it you git!" She yelled, hurling the wand straight at him. Fred let out a howl as the wand blew up on contact, covering his twin in blue paint. He and George had made these exploding wands filled with what one would call "safer" substances after receiving various letters from parents complaining about their younger children mishandling their explosives. As Fred looked at the scene in front of him, he knew they had made excellent choices regarding what to fill them with.

George let out an offended gasp, wiping the paint off of his face. "Fred, come give your brother a hug," he said, opening his arms towards him. Fred quickly apparated to the other side of the room, barely avoiding his brother's paint soaked hug.

"Mind you, I like to keep myself perfectly clean. I don't need to look like a rainbow. I'll see you two at home," Fred laughed, before leaving his girlfriend and brother alone. The two looked at one another before doubling over in laughter.

"George, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kat asked, raising an eyebrow at her best friend.

"I'm already ahead of you."

**3 Hours Later**

Katerina and George now stood in the twin's bathroom, hurriedly dumping potions into bottles.

"Hurry! He'll be back any minute!" George pressured. She nodded her head before tightening the lid on the last bottle.

"Done" she smiled, before leading him back downstairs. They sat casually on the couch, watching television as Fred walked in the flat not a minute later.

"Oh, I see you two have cleaned yourselves up. Wait, Kat I think you might still have some in your ears," he teased before blocking the pillow she hurled at his head.

"Why don't you go clean up so we can go out to eat Fred," she yawned, feigning boredom. It was Friday, and they always went out to eat today.

"Fine you lazy git," he answered, placing a small kiss on her forehead before heading up to his room. The two friends exchanged knowing smiles as they heard the water for the shower start running. It wasn't long until you could heard Fred yelling bloody murder.

George and Kat were in a fit of laughter when Fred appeared downstairs, his hair dyed blue and his skin turned a ghastly orange color. He fumed, holding a towel around his waist.

"Fred, I love your new look. Although I was sure you said you didn't need to look like a rainbow this morning. Have you changed your mind, brother?" George teased, erupting into laughter as Fred looked at him in disbelief.

Fred disappeared before apparating once more, this time fully clothed. He lunged at George but missed, his brother apparating elsewhere.

"Bloody coward," he scoffed as he narrowed his eyes at the place his brother had sat moments before. He looked over at his girlfriend as she attempted to contain her giggles.

"you think this is funny don't you" he smirked, knowing well that she was involved with his sudden color change as much as George was.

"I think you look absolutely handsome" she teased. He smirked and posed. "Good, because I might just keep my looks like this. I mean, you wouldn't mind, would you darling?" He smirked, knowing how she adored his ginger hair and pale skin. Her eyes widened at his comment before she reacted.

"You wouldn't" she said through narrowed eyes. He sighed before taking a seat next to her.

"You're right. I love myself too much for that." Kat curled up in his arms, resting her head against his chest as he kissed her head. The pair were known to cause trouble for each other but it was always harmless fun. Once Kat has pink hair and a unicorn horn for nearly a week, and to her annoyance both Twins had taken various pictures of that event. They both sat in silence, each quietly thinking about each other. Katerina almost fell asleep but a loud growl from Fred's stomach woke her up.

"Ugh" Fred groaned, looking at his orange skin. He knew he'd never go out to eat like this. Kat smirked, knowing just what he was thinking.

"I'll order some food for us," she said, reaching for her phone. Fred smiled at the beautiful girl next to him, wondering how he'd been so lucky to have found someone who felt just as much a part of him as his twin was.

"That's why I love you," he said, ruffling her hair before leaning over and placing a cheek on the girl's smiling face.


End file.
